Hidetada Uzumaki
'''Character First Name''' Hidetada '''Character Last Name''' Uzumaki '''IMVU Username''' JerichoKeelia '''Nickname''' None '''Age''' 17 '''Date of Birth''' 2/28 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Konohagakuran '''Height''' 5'6 '''Weight''' 130 '''Blood Type''' B '''Personality Base''' Chaotic Good '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Classification''' Chunin combat/ Fuinjutsu specialist '''Unique Traits''' None '''Scars/Tattoos''' None '''Affiliation''' Leaf village '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality and Behaviour''' Hidetada is your typical Uzumaki, brash,headstrong, and extremely outgoing, He tries to look on the Brightside of everything, and absolutely loves a challenge, be it a New sealing Array, or mastering a new Jutsu, he applies himself in everything he does. Some may see him as overbearing and at times a bit tedious to deal with, but none will find a more loyal comrade, willing to fight to the bitter end, simply to ensure his friends live, even if it costs him his own life. On his off time, He likes to wander the village, and read books, as well as train. Or enjoy Some Dango, which is his favorite meal, although if dango was to be banned from Konoha, He would accept ramen as a second. His Language has sometimes been described as colorful. And oft times he acts before he thinks. '''Nindo''' Yeah sure, why the hell not? '''Summoning''' No contract made yet. '''Bloodline/Clan''' Uzumaki '''Ninja Class''' Chunin '''Element One''' Water '''Element Two''' Wind '''Advanced Nature''' None '''Weapon of choice''' None '''Statsbook''' '''Chakra Color''' Blue '''Weapons Inventory''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces).Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces)Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). * '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6''' * '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10''' * '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' * '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' * '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' * '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' * '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' * '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 1 pair Ulak ''' Total: 42 '''Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Shield Water Release: Water Shield] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Water_Shuriken Water Release: Water Shuriken] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough Wind Release: Great Breakthrough] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Air_Bullets Wind Release: Air Bullets] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Adamantine_Attacking_Chains Adamantine Attacking Chains] '''Team''' None (Academy Teacher) '''Allies''' Konoha '''Enemies''' Rogue Ninja, Enemies to Konoha '''Background Information''' '''Childhood/Academy Years: ''' '''Genin Years: ''' '''Chunin Years:''' '''Jonin Years: ''' Hidetada was born on a cold Febaury Eve, to Toshiro and Yuki Uzumaki, Both of whom were not notable in any word of the traditional uzumaki, preferring to get along and live a quite life as Workers for the village. Hidetada was well loved and cared for in his infant years. Through his childhood years, However one day, he saw several ninja running over the rooftops near his home, and he was determined to become a Ninja himself, Eventually going on to become an academy student, As a student he really did not stand out much, unless you counted his near borderline obsession with the Art of Fuinjutsu, something that most academy students did not bother to study . Applying himself just enough to pass the base requirements for the practical academy Exams. Able to perform the three basic Jutsu needed to pass the Exam. He showed a mild dislike of Genjutsu, as he was only able to barely break the genjutsu he was placed under, a strong indicator that it is indeed his weakness. As a genin he trained himself hard under his sensei, and even unlocked a near difficult uzumaki skill, able to utilize the Adamantine Attacking Chains, He spent a few years under his sensei because his team was certainly not ready to become chunin, and finally now at the age of Seventeen hidetada has become a Chunin, Currently he lives alone in a small apartment he rents out from the pay for the missions he takes part in. (S’all I got given my lack of sleep ) '''Spars and Battles: '''(If you are unsure of what to put here, ask a Jounin or higher up) '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Roleplays:''' '''Approved by: Hobs'''